lo que pasaria si el lobo
by RoseBree Luna Stanner Cullen
Summary: bueno trata de como Jacob y Nessie se casan y ademas... tiene hijos! hum mejor lean soy una pesima resumiendo jeje
1. Chapter 1

**¡¡¡Cásate conmigo!!!**

Pues la historia que yo les diré es mucho tiempo después (como 5 años) cuando Reneesme ya era toda una mujer y claro desde que Jacob se enamoro de ella estaba comprometida con él.

Esto comienza así Bella y su amado Edward Cullen se fueron de vacaciones a Francia para pasar unas muy buenas fiestas pascuas (y ustedes saben a qué me refiero).Así que Reneesme se quedo sola con su amado lobo cobrizo y como nessie ya tenía edad suficiente se fue unos días con jake a la push pues como siempre estaban vigilados nunca podían estar solos en el sentido que ellos querían, así que con el permiso de Esme se fueron sin decirle nada a su hijo de pelo cobrizo osea Edward el lindo jeje.

Llegando a la Push, Jake bajo las maletas de su chica y las metió a la pequeña casa de su padre así su chica bajo del volvo de su padre (que se trajeron con el consentimiento de Carlisle). Las maletas fueron dejadas en el vestíbulo y el chico quileute regreso con su chica cargándola y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y de esta manera entrar a la casa ahí dentro la puso en el suelo.

-ya estamos solos bloondie –le dio otro beso

–totalmente solos –

la chica poso sus delgados brazos sobre el cuello del chico y le dijo-que bien hace tiempo ya quería estar solita contigo-

Y así a una velocidad poco humana se llevo a su chica a su recamara a la chica vampira y le dio un beso pequeño que ella correspondió con uno más apasionado que el de su prometido y asi entre beso y beso, Reneesme le fue subiendo poco a poco su playera haciendo que el chico se excitara demasiado y así los dos jóvenes empezaron a hacer lo que hace años esperaban amarse sin que nadie lo molestara, amarse sin saber como el tiempo pasaba sin saber donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro y a finalizar el acto de su amor ,su chico dijo:

-bloondie se que estamos comprometidos desde que tenias 2 meses pero ahora quiero hacerlo oficial… Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan ¿quieres ser la mujer de mi vida?-

-señor Jacob….claro que me quiero casar contigo-

Así con esas palabras jake salió de la cama y se puso sus pantalones lo más rápido posible y nessie con una cara de ¿what? le dijo

-¿Jake que te sucede?-

-vámonos bloondie, vístete rápido nos vamos, rápido amor vístete –

-pero a donde jake?-

-a las vegas –

_**BUENO ESTE FANFIC LO HISO MI SISTER FAVORITA CASZ CULLEN MI SUPER HERMANITA ME DIO PERMISO DE SUBIR SUS FANFICS Y BUENO CON SUS REVIEWS SABRE SI ESTE FANFIC ESTA FUNCIONANDO, LAS Q NO LE ENTIENDAN ME AVISAN Y SI QUIEREN MEJOR QUE HAYA JACOB POV'S NESSIE POV'S ETC ME DICEN VALE? . A SI Q LOS ESPERO OK CUIDENSE BYE .**_

_**ATTE: BELLICE … BESOS VAMPIRESCOS A TODAS**_


	2. yendo a las vegas

**Disclamer: los personajes son de la señora meyer ¡!!! Yo solo creo historias con sus personajes wiiii.**

**Bueno pues me quede en la parte donde jake le pide a Reneesme que se case con el y aquí va el 2º, ojala que se guste ¡¡¡¡ atte: casz casye Cullen my sis favorita!!! Tqmillones sis atte: tu traductora bellice **

-vámonos bloondie, vístete rápido nos vamos, rápido amor vístete –

-pero a donde jake?-

-a las vegas –

-¿Las vegas? Jake sabes cuantas horas son de Forks a las vegas? –

- No, no lo sé pero quiero saberlo ya que en unas horas tu serás la señora Black-

-bueno ,pues ..(Dijo Reneesme levantándose y abrazando a su chico) te estás tardando mucho ya que (lo besa) quiero ser la señora Black lo más pronto posible –

-bueno pues (dándole un beso) vístete ya bloondie-

-oye y no le diremos a nadie?-

-pues no lo sé tal vez a Alice ya que es la que más nos a apoyado-

-si lo sé pero y si se lo dice a mis papas, no sé cómo reaccionaran y mas mi mama, pero mi papa no sé como reaccione-

-no te preocupes –

-bueno pues vamos a la casa para decirle a Alice no?-

-claro, bloondie, pero creo que deberías vestirte primero no quiero que nadie te vea así mas que yo- acto seguido la agarro del brazo y le dio un gran beso cargado de amor y pasión

-mi amor, creo que deberíamos irnos ya , en las vegas te lo compasare-

-bueno pues es una promesa-

Y así lo chicos se fueron a avisar a los Cullen que pronto se casarian y pues digamos que toda la familia lo acepto muy bien pero no, Jasper ya que era el típico tío protector que les salió con el siguiente dilema.

-No eres muy chica nessie y además no quiero sentir lo que nos haga Bella cuando se entere y además no lo planearon esto no es de un día para otro y……

-tío ya soy grande y además lo de planear estoy comprometida con jake desde que tenia 3 meses ¡3MESES ¡ lo entiendes además es la vegas ahí todo el mundo se casa todos lo días y estoy con jake (le dio una mirada de te amo..) y el es todo lo que necesito.

-esta bien nessie cuídate y se feliz-

-claro tio todo estará bien –y le dio un gran abrazo fraternal

Ella y jake se despidieron de todos y cuando jake abrazo a rose ella le dijo al oído-cuida bien a mi sobrina perrito, entendiste –

-claro, barbie lo hare-

Y al salir esme les dijo- cuídense y llámenos estaremos aquí para lo que sea incluso para defenderlos de bella – y claro Emmeth aposto con Jasper para saber a quien mataria primero a nessie o a jake…

**Fue corto pro my sister tiene otras cosas q hacer y pues actualizara yo creo cada mes bueno cuídense y díganme q les pareció ok? Cuídense bye**

**Atte: bellice cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas aquellas y aquellos que leen mis historias.

Últimamente ya llevo un gran tiempo sin alguna actualización no se preocupen les dire por que…bueno últimamente eh tenido muchos problemas emocionales, de familia, de dinero muchas cosas en fin, debido a esto estoy en una gran depresión y si suena horrible por que implica pastillas a todo el tiempo, no volveré a escribir por que esa necesidad de ser escritora ya se cubrió, me marcho de y bueno ya todas mis cuentas en mi perfil están dadas de baja,perdonen que asi de la nada me valla, pero creo es lo mejor, cuídense mucho y les agradesco que me hayan leído y seguido en mis historias, gracias! Muchísimas gracias!.

_Atte: RoseBree Luna Stanner Cullen_

_p.d: algunas de las historias se las dare a otra escritora q mas adelante les pondré el link para que puedan leerlas de allí._


End file.
